Pirate Putt-Putt
Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones Plot While Jake and his crew are going through their treasure room when they discover a map leading to a Pirate Putt-Putt Course that Peter Pan built for them hidden on Never Land. Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was feeling depress after losing a game of tic tac toe to a seagull.He desperately wanted to be victorious once, Mr. Smee suggest that his captain spy on Jake and his crew know that that always puts him in a better mood. Hook over hears the sea pups heading to the Pirate Putt-Putt Course and decides he most beat them in their own game. When Jake and his crew reached the Pirate Putt-Putt Course they were surprised to see Hook who has challenged all them in a game of Pirate Putt-Putt. Cubby was the first to challenge the captain at Tick-Tock Croc hole,Cubby was feeling nervous but Jake assured his young matey to take his time and concentrate finally giving Cubby the confident to make the shot.Captain Hook wasn't as lucky over confident Hook swings wildly at the ball losing his footing stumbling backward into the jaws of the animatronic crocodile.At the second hole it was Izzy's turn using Jake's advice taking her time and constraint to make her shot. Smee recommend Hook take Jake his advice at well,however Hook refuse to take the advice of his puny pirate rival and the result were similar to the first hole he began swinging wildly at the ball mush to Sharky and Bones dismay breaking out of song avoiding Hook's swings (during the musical montage).But again Hook fails to make another hole.The third hole prove to be tad tricky but Jake wasn't discourage using his own advice at the volcano hole.Hook was determined to turn the tide of this game in his favor ordering Smee to plugs the top of the Belch Mountain hole using a coconut While Hook distracts the sea pups assuring his victory. Unaware his actions resulted in the emergency of the episode Hook decides to take care of the matter his self but is launched into the air when the mini volcano blast both the coconut and Hook into the air.Quickly Izzy and Jake come to Hook's aid using pixie dust. After whole ordeal Hook was feeling blue that he wasn't unable to make a single point in the game but, Izzy assures the game isn't over and that the final hole can turn tide the game even in Hook's favor.Jake was the first to put at the final hole but surprisingly miss.Smee encourage Hook that he can win the match but Hook wasn't as sure as his first mate do to his long history of failure.Smee refuse to let his captain talk like that and assured him that his mother didn't raise a quieter and that he was descant for greatness restoring Hook's confident in himself.Smee remind Hook of Jake's advice to take his time and concentrate resulting in Captain Hook's victory of the game.After the game Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island to place their gold doubloons they've collected in today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Back on the Jolly Roger Hook demands to know were that noise coming from aboard his ship ,Smee inform Hook that Sharky and Bones are below deck constructing Hook his own personal Putt-Putt Course.Much to Hook delight recalling his victory earlier today until he heard Sharky and Bones drilling holes in the bottom of ship, causing the Jolly Roger to sink. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2